Un amor para recordar
by MoOnY gIrL 89
Summary: Remus regresa a hogwarts ¡pero como alumno! segun que es para que cuide a harry. pero se da cuenta de que hay cosas mas interesantes que cuidar a harry, como por ejemplo: hermione. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI PRIMER INTENTO DE FIC. DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fic, asi que no se que tan bien me vaya a salir todo esto. Bueno espero que sea de su agrado  
  
Era un soleado día de verano y Hermione, una chica morena de 16 años, se encontraba haciendo su tarea de runas antiguas en su cuarto. Al terminar su tarea saco uno de sus libros de cursos pasados y se puso a hojearlo, y en eso vio que un papelito salió volando, lo levanto y lo leyó:  
  
Harry 5553-1725  
  
¡Ese era el teléfono de Harry! Cómo no había pensado en eso! Así que corrió agarro el teléfono y marcó: 5553-1725  
  
después de unos momentos escucho la voz de Harry  
  
-Bueno?  
  
-Hola Harry! -dijo Hermione Harry se asombro mucho porque nunca le había hablado Hermione por teléfono  
  
-Hermione ¡!!!!! Cómo estas?  
  
-Bien y tu?  
  
-Bien tmb  
  
-como han estado tus vacaciones  
  
-Excelente!! Los Dursley me dejaron la casa para mi solito todo un mes, apenas ayer se fueron  
  
-Wow! Pues aprovéchala muy bien  
  
-sí, estaba pensando n invitarte a ti, y a ron  
  
-enserio?  
  
-si, es mas, porque no les pides permiso a tus papas ahorita mismo  
  
-tienes razón, aver espérame tantito  
  
Hermione fue y les pidió permiso a sus papas y ellos aceptaron,  
  
-si me dejaron  
  
-genial, voy a enviar a hedwig para que ron tmb venga  
  
-si, oye cuando quieres que llegue  
  
-porque no llegas en mi cumpleaños para que no este solito  
  
-ok, entonces el viernes nos vemos en tu casa ok  
  
-si  
  
-bueno ya me tengo que ir Harry, te cuidas ok  
  
-esta bien adiós  
  
Eso era genial, Hermione iba a ir a casa de Harry junto con Ron, era perfecto, pero el único problema era que no iba a haber ningún adulto, ella iba estar en una casa junto con dos muchachos solos!! Sin nadie mas, no había pensado en eso antes aunque sabia que sus amigos eran muy tranquilos, pero quien sabe si sus padres opinaran lo mismo, mejor no les decía. Llego el día que tanto había esperado, empaco y sus papas la llevaron a casa de Harry. Hermione toco la puerta y salió Harry  
  
-Hola Harry- saludo Hermione  
  
Hermione seguía teniendo la apariencia de siempre, pero con algunos atributos femeninos que la hacían verse más hermosa.  
  
-hola, pasen- indico Harry  
  
Hermione estaba nerviosa porque sus papas no sabian que iban a estar solos y no sabia si Harry había pensado en eso, pero Harry tenia todo fríamente calculado  
  
-y tus tíos?- pregunto la Sra.Granger  
  
-Fueron de compras. Respondió Harry  
  
-Bueno Hermione te cuidas - le dijo su mama a hermione  
  
-NO te preocupes mama voy a estar bien  
  
-Harry ay te encargo mucho a mi niña, la cuidas bien- dijo el Sr. Granger  
  
-No se preocupe señor, yo la cuido.- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a hermione  
  
Después de despedirse los papas de hermione se fueron  
  
-Harry cuando llega ron?  
  
-Al rato, ya vez que no siempre llega temprano  
  
-Ok  
  
-También invite a Ginny para que no te aburras  
  
-Enserio?  
  
-Si,  
  
-Seguro que es por eso que la invitaste?  
  
-Ehh. a que te refieres?  
  
-Pues me he dado cuenta que te gusta  
  
-Jeje, bueno es cierto, me gusta  
  
En un ratito llegó ron, junto con Ginny Los cuatro estuvieron platicando por mucho tiempo y después ron le recordó a hermione que era el cumple de Harry y le entregaron sus regalos. Harry tmb recibió regalos de Hagrid, la Sra. Weasley y Lupin, el de Lupin (que era una caja de ranas de chocolate) traía tmb una carta, y Harry la leyó sin que los demás vieran:  
  
Harry:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te la estés pasando muy bien en este día tan especial. Bueno respecto a lo que me preguntaste de Ginny ¿yo que voy a saber? Créeme, yo sé menos de chicas que tu, bueno como me dijiste que la ibas a invitar, pues porque no hablas con ella y le dices lo que sientes, eso es lo que se me hace más lógico. Bueno me despido, nos vemos en Hogwarts Tu amigo Remus PD- espero que te dure mi regalo  
  
"Nos vemos en Hogwarts" a que se refería Remus con eso?- Se pregunto Harry- tal vez iba a ser su maestro otra vez!  
  
Harry guardo la carta y les ofreció ranas a sus amigos  
  
-quien te mandó las ranas?- pregunto ron tomando una  
  
-remus- dijo Harry  
  
-Remus? De cuando acá le dices Remus a lupin? -dijo ron  
  
-pues desde hace tiempo  
  
-pues como que ha estado muy atento contigo no? Se me hace que esta tomando el lugar de sirius -dijo ron  
  
-nadie es igual a Sirius  
  
-si, pero esta tratándote como lo hacia Sirius, siempre esta preocupado por ti  
  
-no, bueno si se preocupa por mi pero es mas bien como un amigo- dijo Harry  
  
Ese día, Harry siguió el consejo de Remus y le confeso sus sentimientos a Ginny, y se hicieron novios. Todos se divirtieron mucho hasta la media noche y se durmieron Los siguientes días fueron igual de divertidos Y en las noches Ginny y Hermione se la pasaban platicando sobre chicos y cosas así, un día hermione le confeso a Ginny que ella quería tener a alguien que fuera mas que un amigo.  
  
-Yo te voy a ayudar no te preocupes. le dijo Ginny  
  
dejen sus reviews y diganme si les gusta 


	2. CAPITULO 2

Como va mi intento de fic??? No se si soy buena en esto, pero hago el intento (  
  
Así pasaron los días y llego el día para regresar a Hogwarts, el Sr. Weasley se ofreció para llevarlos Todos estaban muy felices por regresar, sobretodo por saber quien iba a ser el nuevo profesor de defensa contra artes obscuras, Harry estaba casi 100 % seguro de que Remus regresaría, pero no les había dicho nada a sus amigos En el tren Harry, Ron, Ginny, y Hermione se pusieron a buscar un compartimiento vacío pero lo mejor que encontraron fue uno en donde había un muchacho de su edad al cual no conocían, pero a Harry se le hacia familiar. El muchacho les sonrió como si los estuviera esperando. era un muchacho blanco de pelo lacio color castaño claro y ojos miel, era muy delgado y se veía un poco cansado  
  
-hola- saludo el muchacho  
  
-hola- dijeron los demás  
  
-no te habíamos visto antes, como te llamas?- pregunto Ginny  
  
-de que casa eres?- dijo ron  
  
-de la misma que tu Ron- dijo Remus  
  
-eh. como te llamas?- volvió a preguntar Ginny  
  
-soy yo, Remus lupin -dijo el chico  
  
-que!!!Como?!- dijeron los demás en coro  
  
-no te creo que seas Remus, no te pareces en nada- dijo ron  
  
Harry miro bien a Remus, y se dio cuenta de que si era él, por eso se le había hecho conocido, aparte de todo, Remus ya le había dicho que lo iba a ver en Hogwarts  
  
-si es Remus- dijo Harry sonriendo  
  
-que bueno que me reconociste Harry- dijo Remus  
  
-pero como paso eso de que te hicieron niño - prengunto Ginny  
  
-es una larga historia- dijo Remus  
  
-cuéntanosla, - dijo Hermione y Remus le sonrió  
  
Hermione no podía creerlo, este muchacho no tenia nada que ver con su profesor, y le costaba admitirlo, pero tenia la sonrisa más linda que había visto, y aunque estaba segura de que no era guapo, a ella se le hacia muy lindo, por esa razón se sonrojo un poquito pero ninguno de sus amigos lo notaron.  
  
-esta bien, lo que pasa es que Dumbledore quería que alguien cuidara a Harry este año, ya ven como esta todo el problema de Voldemort, y como Dumbledore sabe que me llevo bien con él, me mando a mí para cuidarlo, pero como en ministerio de magia no quería que yo viniera como maestro, Dumbledore decidió que me mandaría como alumno, para que nadie supiera que soy yo.  
  
-wow!, entonces vas a estar con nosotros?- pregunto Harry emocionado  
  
-si- dijo Remus  
  
-que bien  
  
-pero sigues siendo hombre lobo?- pregunto ron  
  
-Ron, todavía no existe cura para eso, pero no perderé las esperanzas.- dijo Remus  
  
Estuvieron platicando hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts, después, en el gran salón todos estuvieron muy atentos a la selección, después oyeron en discurso de dumbledore que presentaba a su nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes obscuras, se llamaba Angie y se veía agradable. Cenaron, y al terminar Ginny (que era prefecta) se despidió de todos(a Harry le dio un beso), y se levanto para llevar a los de primer año a sus dormitorios. Cuando llego hermione al dormitorio de las chicas, todas estaban discutiendo sobre "el chico nuevo"  
  
-que hace aquí? No lo había visto antes. Dijo Lavender  
  
-yo menos, -dijo Parvati  
  
-y porque no paso a la selección?- pregunto Lavender  
  
-porque ya lo habían seleccionado- dijo Hermione  
  
-y tu como sabes?_ le dijo Parvati  
  
-pues le pregunte- dijo hermione  
  
-y como se llama?- dijo Lavender  
  
-Remus- dijo Hermione  
  
-a ok, pero lo que me indigna es que no sea guapo, digo, si van a meter a un chico nuevo en nuestro año, tan siquiera que sea decente o no?- dijo Parvati  
  
Hermione se puso secretamente aliviada al saber que no les interesaba Remus.  
  
-tienes razón- dijo Lavender  
  
-y este Remus tiene apellido?- dijo Parvati  
  
-si, Lupin- dijo Hermione  
  
-que!!! Igual que el profesor?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo  
  
-si- dijo hermione que como no quería ser interrogada sobre Remus, se fue a dormir  
  
Como me quedo este capitulo? Bueno ya se que ahorita no esta muy interesante la historia, pero no importa DEJEN REVIEWSSSS!!! 


	3. CAPITULO 3

Hola a todos!! Bueno yo aquí sigo con mi intento de fic (  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto primero que todos los demás chicos y bajo a la sala común y ahí vio a Remus sentado junto al fuego  
  
-hola Harry, buenos días- dijo Remus  
  
-hola Remus- dijo Harry  
  
Harry y Remus estuvieron un rato solos en la sala común platicando, después de un rato bajo Hermione del dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
-hola hermione -dijo Remus sonriendo  
  
-hola Remus- dijo hermione "Otra vez esa sonrisa encantadora" penso hermione y se sonrojo un poquito pero ni Harry ni Remus lo notaron.  
  
Empezaron a bajar los demás, todos volteaban a ver a Remus con curiosidad pero no decían nada, Ginny bajo, se sentó junto a Harry y lo beso, y después Ron bajo y le dijo a Remus  
  
-te diré Remus- le dijo ron- bueno ahora que tmb eres nuestro amigo, no crees que podrías ayudarnos un poquito con nuestra tarea?  
  
te tengo una mala noticia Ron, me he vuelto tan niño que no me acuerdo de muchas cosas que aprendí así que no voy a ser de mucha ayuda- le dijo Remus  
  
Bueno ya se nos hizo tarde, tenemos que ir a desayunar no creen?- dijo hermione  
  
tienes razón hermione gracias por recordármelo- dijo Remus- vamonos  
  
Bajaron los cuatro a desayunar y después fueron a su clase de transfiguración, ahí hermione se sentó junto a Remus, ese día la profesora Mc Gonagall les enseño a transformar pergaminos en plumas. Todos encontraron esto muy difícil, todos menos Remus y Hermione, los dos habían hecho una transformación perfecta.  
  
-Muy bien Sr. Lupin y Srita. Granger- dijo Mcgonagall- 10 puntos para Gryffindor, perfecta transformación  
  
-no que no te acordabas de nada?- le pregunto Hermione a Remus  
  
pues es la verdad- contesto Remus  
  
no te creo, entonces como pudiste transformarlo tan bien  
  
pues igual que tu  
  
pero si a todos se les hace muy difícil  
  
Pero a ti no o si?  
  
Pues no  
  
Ya vez, yo tmb puedo hacerlo tan bien como tu  
  
Entonces ibas bien en la escuela antes?  
  
Si, porque crees que me hicieron prefecto, por eso mis amigos me decían que era niño bueno. Dijo Lupin sonriéndole a Hermione  
  
hermione le sonrío de vuelta y se volvió a sonrojar pero se volteo para que Remus no lo notara, pero Remus se dio cuenta. Remus tmb se sonrojo "porque se voltea, no me importa que se sonroje, su sonrisa es muy bonita" penso Remus- "pero que estoy diciendo, me esta gustando una niña! Bueno Dumbledore no me dijo hasta que grado me volvería niño, pero y si me volví igual a como era a los 16 años?" Remus estaba preocupado por haber sentido cierta atracción por Hermione, se sentía algo confundido. En todas las clases siguientes, se sentaron juntos y los dos eran los mejores de las clases. A Remus le gustaba sonreírle porque ella siempre le sonreía de vuelta y le encantaba ver su sonrisa. En la clase de pociones Snape hizo preguntas sobre la poción que iban a ver ese día, y como siempre, Hemione sabia las respuestas y alzaba la mano pero Snape la ignoraba.  
  
-Para que sirve la poción revitalizadora? Pregunto Snape  
  
hermione alzo la mano inmediatamente pero Snape la volvió a ignorar  
  
-nadie sabe?-dijo snape-la poción revitalizadora sirve para.  
  
-darle energías a las personas que estén agotadas- dijo hermione  
  
-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!-grito Snape- nadie te dio la palabra estúpida niña sabelotodo!  
  
Hermione bajo la cabeza para ocultar sus lagrimas a Remus.  
  
-Ella alzó la mano y usted no le hizo caso! Es injusto!- gritaron ron, Harry y Remus al, mismo tiempo  
  
-nadie les pidió su opinio a ustedes-grito Snape- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
Hermione a ver que Remus la había defendido junto con Harry y ron se puso un poco roja, pero siguió llorando.  
  
-No llores Hermione, no le hagas caso- le dijo Remus- ten toma este cachito de Rana de chocolate(para Remus no había cosa mejor que un chocolate)  
  
-gracias- le respondió Hermione y lo miro a los ojos, tenia los ojos más bellos del mundo, ella le sonrió y él le sonrió tmb, y ella dejó de llorar y se puso a comer su chocolate junto con Remus que tenia mas  
  
-DETENCION!!- grito Snape a Remus- por comer en mi clase  
  
-que le pasa- murmuro Hermione  
  
-me odia- dijo Remus con toda tranquilidad  
  
-DETENCION PARA LA SRITA.GRANGER PARA QUE ACOMPAÑE AL SR. LUPIN! Grito Snape  
  
Nadie habló en toda la clase, Remus y Hermione tuvieron una poción perfecta pero no le gusto a Snape, que al final que la clase les dijo- "los espero a los dos en mi oficina el viernes a las 5:00". Y los dos salieron del salón y se reunieron con Harry y ron en el gran salón  
  
-es realmente odioso- dijo Harry  
  
-si, y tu que te dejas- le dijo Ron a Remus-  
  
-que quieres que haga?- dijo Remus- no puedo hacer nada para evitar que sea así conmigo  
  
-como puedes soportar eso- dijo hermione  
  
-pues a mi no me importa, que haga lo que quiera, pero lo que me molesta es que te meta a ti cuando tu no tienes nada que ver. Dijo Remus-  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer su bieron a la torre Gryffindor a hacer la tarea  
  
-Remus, amigo, -dijo ron, - no me das una ayudadita en este ensayo de transfiguraciones, me prestas en tuyo tantito??  
  
-Ron no te atrevas a copiarle su ensayo a Remus- dijo hermione mientras Harry veía divertido los intentos de ron por no hacer la tarea  
  
-Ron, que es lo que te falta?-pregunto Remus  
  
-nada, nada mas quiero checar algo  
  
-no le creas, te va acopiar- le dijo hermione  
  
-Ron déjame ver tu ensayo- dijo Remus  
  
-no, me vas a copiar- dijo ron  
  
-entonces no te enseño el mío  
  
-esque no le he empezado- adimitio ron- esque no lo entiendo, me explicas?  
  
-estabien-dijo Remus- pero creo que hermione te puede explicar mejor que yo  
  
Al decir esto hermione sonrío y se puso roja  
  
Remus le explico a ron todo pero el no le hacia caso así que mejor se fue y siguió haciendo su tarea  
  
-no te hizo caso vdd?- le dijo hermione  
  
-no-dijo Remus  
  
-por eso yo no le explico, nunca me hace caso- dijo hermione frustrada  
  
Remus río y le dijo- así era con mis amigos  
  
-listo, ya termine -dijo Remus  
  
-yo igual- dijo hermione  
  
en ese momento llego Ginny y hermione que tenia necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre lo que había pasado le dijo  
  
-ven te tengo que decir algo, adiós Remus- dijo hermione sonriéndole  
  
-adiós- dijo Remus sonriendo, "no te vallas, quiero platicar contigo, quiero ver tu sonrisa" pensó Remus que ya había aceptado que se había vuelto a convertir en el mismo adolescente de 16 años que era antes  
  
-porque hacen eso- dijo ron indignado  
  
-hacen que- dijo Remus todavía viendo hacia donde iba hermione  
  
-irse así como así, como que no les gusta nuestra compania- dijo ron  
  
-nadie las entiende- dijo Harry- Remus, de que te ríes?  
  
-esque me da risa como se matan tratando de entenderlas  
  
-tu las entiendes?. Dijo ron  
  
-no, nadie, pero me da risa que ustedes teniendo a una niña como amiga, y tu a una novia Harry, pueden entenderlas más fácil- dijo Remus- porque no les preguntan  
  
-nose me había ocurrido- dijo Harry  
  
pues ahora ya lo saben - dijo Remus sin dejar de mirar a hermione Hermione jaló a Ginny a un lugar donde no las escucharan  
  
-que es tan urgente como para que me jales asi-dijo Ginny  
  
-te acuerdas que te dije que quería a alguien que fuera mas que mi amigo?- dijo hermione  
  
-si, quieres que te ayude-  
  
-por mí si, pero es imposible  
  
-por que, quien es el afortunado?  
  
-remus  
  
-que!!! El profesor???  
  
-si  
  
-pero como, que paso, que te hizo o que  
  
-no nada, solo que me gusta  
  
-que!! Pero si no esta guapo!!!  
  
-ya sé que no es guapo pero tampoco esta feo,  
  
-solo lo has visto un día y ya te gusta  
  
-esque tenemos mucho en común  
  
aver como que tienen mucho en común, explícate  
  
y hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado ese día  
  
-entonces te defendió!!! Dijo Ginny  
  
-si  
  
-pero, vas a tener una detención con Snape!  
  
-si  
  
-y junto con el uuuuuu  
  
-si  
  
-tal vez le gustas  
  
-no creo  
  
-bueno puedes empezar por hacerte su amiga  
  
pues si, tratare, la vdd es un chico muy lindo  
  
ay niña, pues te voy a ayudar, no se como pero te voy a ayudar Ginny se fue a sentar junto a Harry y Hermione junto a Remus que estaba viendo como hacían su tarea Harry y ron  
  
-ya regresaste- dijo ron  
  
-si-dijo hermione  
  
-hermione, porque te vas así? Que no te gusta estar con nosotros?- dijo ron  
  
-claro que me gusta, pero tenia que decirle un secreto a Ginny- dijo hermione  
  
-yo tmb sé guardar secretos- dijo ron  
  
-si pero no quiero que tu sepas  
  
-no es justo, ya no nos quieres. Dijo ron  
  
-hay que chillón eres ron- dijo Ginny- ella tiene derecho a guardar sus secretos  
  
-no les va a pasar nada si ella no les quiere decir un secreto- dijo Remus  
  
cuando dijo esto, hermione se puso más roja que nunca, y desgraciadamente no lo pudo ocultar de ron, que miro de Remus a hermione varias veces  
  
-que sucede ron?-dijo Harry, y volteo a ver a hermione y la vio tan roja que le dijo ¿estas bien hermione?  
  
-si Harry estoy bien,  
  
luego Harry vio a Remus que estaba viendo el piso y entendió todo en ese momento ron recuperó el habla y dijo  
  
-aja!!! Ya descubrí algo  
  
-pues será lo primero que descubres, si lo descubres bien- dijo hermione poniéndose más roja todavía  
  
-pues descubrí que te atrae Remus y no me digas que no porque yo sé que es cierto  
  
Remus dejo de ver el piso y vio a hermione, estaba roja y tenia los ojos llorosos  
  
-callate ron- dijo Harry  
  
-ajá! -dijo ron- a ti te gusta ella  
  
en eso hermione se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio, y Ginny subió a consolarla  
  
-ron eres un tonto- dijo Harry  
  
-y ahora que hice  
  
-si le gusta Remus no quería que el se enterara -dijo Harry  
  
-ron deberías pensar en los sentimientos de las personas- dijo Remus  
  
-a ti te gusta ella!!! Dijo ron  
  
-que te importa- dijo Remus- deberías de preocuparte porque heriste sus sentimientos  
  
-siempre se enoja conmigo sin razón- dijo ron  
  
-pero ahora si tiene una razón. Dijo Harry- siempre se están peleando ustedes dos  
  
Remus derrepente se volvió a interesar en el piso "como le puedo gustar a hermione?, bueno a mi no me molesta, pero Cuando yo era niño no te gustaba a ninguna niña, todas querían a sirius y a james pero a mi no, y ahora que ya lo sé, no sé que hacer ¿cómo me tengo que portar con ella?¿tengo que hablar con ella? No se nada y eso que se supone que debo de saber mas que estos niños. Mejor le pregunto a Harry, él tiene novia y sabe de esto" penso Remus  
  
-Harry, ven tantito- dijo Remus derrepente  
  
-ok, espérame ron  
  
-ahora ustedes tmb se van- dijo ron- no es justo, todos me abandonan  
  
Harry y Remus se separaron de ron y se fueron a donde no los pudieran escuchar  
  
-harry que hago!!- le dijo Remus a Harry  
  
-hacer de que  
  
-con hermione  
  
-ohh, pues nose  
  
-esque yo soy mayor que ella, pero.-dijo Remus  
  
-"pero" que, te gusta??!!!o que  
  
esque no la conozco mucho, pero.-dijo Remus  
  
"pero" que, te gusta??!!! o que -volvio a preguntar Harry  
  
pues cuando era joven solo tuve una novia y me corto porque le dije que era hombre lobo, pero las chicas casi ni se fijaban en mi, aparte soy muy tímido  
  
Que!! -Dijo Harry tratando de no reírse- yo pense que tu les gustabas a las chicas, no se supone que tu, sirius y mi papa eran populares??  
  
Pues james y sirius eran los más populares y a las niñas les gustaban ellos dos en especial sirius, pero a mi no me hacían caso  
  
Jajaja, yo no pense que fuera así- dijo Harry  
  
Pues así fue  
  
Pero como quieres que te ayude, no soy bueno en esto  
  
Bueno, pero tienes novia- dijo Remus Pues si -dijo Harry  
  
Bueno entonces si sabes  
  
Bueno tal vez sepa un poco  
  
-Pero entonces dime como le voy a hacer con Hermione  
  
-Aun no me has dicho que es lo que quieres lograr -dijo Harry- quieres que te olvide, quieres que sea tu novia o que  
  
-mira Harry lo que pasa es que me convertí totalmente en un muchacho de 16 años, y .  
  
y te gusta?  
  
Pues me llama un poco la atención, es una chica muy linda y tenemos mucho en común. - dijo Remus- pero no sé si quiero que sea mi novia,  
  
porque no platicas con ella, conócela mas, y así te decides  
  
Ok lo intentare pero que sea un secreto entre nosotros 2  
  
Van a ser 5- corrigió Harry  
  
5? Como que 5  
  
ron, hermione y Ginny  
  
A ok  
  
Oye porque no le dices a Ginny que te ayude  
  
Mmm. tal ves sea buena idea- dijo Remus- pero mejor no, prefiero hacerlo solo  
  
Como quieras  
  
Ya casi llego a lo mas interesante ( Diganme si les gusta ok? bye 


	4. CAPITULO 4

Hi hello  
  
No se ustedes, pero Ron se paso de la raya no creen?? Bueno vamos a ver como se arregla todo no?  
  
Al día siguiente Remus fue el primero en levantarse y se fue a sentar enfrente de la escalera que daba al dormitorio de las niñas. Él esperaba que hermione fuera la primera niña en bajar, queria platicar con ella, además le había traído unos chocolates de Honeydukes que tenia guardados, y por suerte así fue. Hermione trato de evitar ver a Remus a los ojos, le daba pena hablar con él después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, así que se fue a sentar en un lugar alejado de Remus, pero Remus, que quería hablar con ella, fue y se sentó junto a ella.  
  
-hola Hermione  
  
Hermione se sonrojo al oír la suave y tranquila voz de Remus  
  
-hola Remus  
  
no podía creerlo, él quería hablar con ella después de enterarse que a ella le gustaba  
  
-como estas- pregunto Remus  
  
-bien- mintió hermione, ella estaba triste por lo que ron había hecho  
  
-estas segura que estas bien?  
  
Hermione no sabia que contestar, si decía que si, el no le iba a creer y si decía que no tendría que hablar sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior  
  
-si. Dijo hermione insegura  
  
-mmm. no te creo  
  
"oh no!" Penso hermione "quiere hablar sobre lo que paso ayer" estaba segura de que no iba poder evitar que hablaran de eso así que tendría que decirle a Remus la verdad  
  
-porque no me crees?  
  
-porque después de lo de anoche, no creo que estés muy bien que digamos  
  
-tienes razón  
  
-entonces como estas? - volvió a preguntar Remus  
  
-mas o menos  
  
-te ves triste  
  
Remus tenia razón, ella estaba triste y enojada con ron  
  
Hermione asintió  
  
-no estés triste, tu sabes que ron no lo hizo a propósito, él es medio inmaduro y no entiende esas cosas, no piensa en las consecuencias que pueden tener las cosas que dice- dijo Remus  
  
si, lo sé pero debería  
  
no te preocupes yo sé que al rato te va a estar disculpándose por lo que hizo  
  
el problema es que no sé si lo voy a perdonar  
  
porque? Apoco fue tan grave  
  
pues esque no quería que ninguno de ustedes se enterara  
  
Sobretodo yo vdd?- dijo Remus con una sonrisa  
  
talvez -dijo hermione sonriendo  
  
A Remus le encantaba esa sonrisa tan dulce que tenia hermione  
  
-ten te traje eso. -dijo Remus dándole un chocolate  
  
-gracias- dijo hermione sonriendo- no te hubieras molestado  
  
"con tal de hacerte sonreír te traería la dulcería entera" penso Remus En ese momento bajaron ron y Harry  
  
-hola - dijo Harry  
  
-hola - dijeron Remus y hermione  
  
-cuanto tiempo llevan aquí - dijo ron asombrado - es muy temprano no creen?  
  
-pues no llevamos mucho por?- dijo Remus  
  
-nada mas, que ya no me hablas? - pregunto ron a hermione que ni le contesto -si es por lo de ayer, lo siento, no debí ser tan indiscreto, me perdonas hermione? Hermione miro a ron por unos momentos y luego lo abrazo  
  
-eso quiere decir que sí vdd? - dijo ron  
  
-si, pero prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer - dijo hermione sin soltar a ron  
  
-lo prometo  
  
Después de eso bajaron a desayunar y se fueron a sus clases. Remus y hermione se volvieron a sentar juntos en todas las clases. Remus era muy caballeroso y lindo con Hermione, siempre le hacia platica y aveces hasta la hacia reír. Remus que ahora conocía mas a hermione, estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, ya que aparte de ser bonita era muy buena con él y se podía decir que ya eran muy amigos  
  
Te gusta estar como niño vdd? - le pregunto Harry a Remus  
  
Si, por??  
  
Esque creo que me agrada mas la idea de tenerte como amigo a tenerte como maestro - dijo Harry - y creo que hermione opina lo mismo que yo aunque no te quiere exactamente como amigo vdd?  
  
tienes razón,  
  
y que onda con hermione? Te gusta  
  
pues, es una chica linda, y . empiezo a sentir algo por ella, pero aun sigo pensando que hacer sobre todo por que supuestamente soy más grande que ella, pero no siento la diferencia de edades  
  
Pues no sé que le piensas, porque se nota que le gustas y tu ya tienes 16 años y punto, nada de que eres más grande he??  
  
Pues si, pero no se como tratarla y si hay diferencia de edades, solo que como ya tengo 16 años, pues no se nota y tampoco la siento  
  
Eso es lo que te preocupa vdd?  
  
Algo así, aparte no quiero que todos se enteren aparte dirán que me estoy aprovechando de ella  
  
Pero los únicos que sabemos somos nosotros, no le vamos a decir a nadie aparte nadie sabe que eres tu, bueno solo Dumbledore, pero él sabe lo que hace, si te regreso a esa edad es por algo, no fue por accidente  
  
Esta bien, supuestamente estoy aquí para cuidarte, pero no soy bueno con las chicas  
  
Pues sé bueno con ella y dale regalos, eso les gusta o no?  
  
No sé, pero me siento raro cuando estoy con ella  
  
Sabes que significa eso?  
  
Mas o menos, pero no sé exactamente, es muy confuso  
  
Te esta empezando a gustar no?  
  
Si  
  
Eso significa- dijo Harry sonriendo- que estas enamorado  
  
Yo?  
  
No como crees le estoy hablando a la pared- dijo Harry sarcásticamente  
  
Pero no se como portarme con ella, le demuestro lo que siento o que?  
  
pues porque cuando la saludes o te despidas de ella, le das un beso o un abrazo Me da pena, aparte no quiero que todos vean  
  
Nadie se va a fijar en ustedes, créeme  
  
Ok,  
  
Harry y Remus se fueron a la sala común junto con ron y las chicas  
  
-este. porque no qu- Ginny lo calló con un beso en los labios  
  
Harry y Ginny se sentaron juntos tomados de la mano  
  
-oye Remus, te ha gustado ser niño?- pregunto ron  
  
-si- dijo Remus  
  
-es mejor tenerte como amigo a como maestro - dijo Harry que no estaba muy atento a la conversación, ya que Ginny lo tenia entretenido  
  
-a mí me gusto mucho estar contigo esta semana- dijo Remus viendo a Hermione quien se sonrojó  
  
-a mi tmb me gusta estar contigo - dijo hermione sonriendo  
  
-osea que no te gusto estar con nosotros?- dijo ron  
  
-con ustedes tmb  
  
-a ok -dijo ron  
  
se quedaron platicando hasta que la sala común quedó vacía  
  
-que horas son?- pregunto Remus  
  
-las 11:58- dijo ron  
  
-ya es muy tarde no- dijo hermione  
  
-si ya vamonos a dormir, mañana hay clases -dijo Ginny  
  
-bueno hasta mañana- dijo Remus levantándose- adiós Ginny, - en ese momento vio a hermione y penso "que bonitos ojos tiene" - adiós hermione, - y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla  
  
Hermione se puso roja y le sonrío -adiós Remus  
  
Remus sonrío y subió junto con los chicos hasta su dormitorio  
  
-Hermione ¡despierta!- le dijo Ginny  
  
-Que quieres Ginny! - dijo hermione enojada  
  
nada, es solo que parece que estas en la luna- dijo Ginny  
  
oh, eso- dijo hermione  
  
si, eso, si sigues así, todo el mundo se va a enterar que te gusta Remus -dijo Harry  
  
Bueno, ya vamonos a nuestro dormitorio - dijo hermione, subió junto con Ginny  
  
-Tu crees que a Remus le guste hermione?- le pregunto ron a Harry  
  
-puede que si, eso de darle un abrazo y un beso a una chica así como así no es muy normal, o si?- dijo Harry  
  
-yo digo que si se gustan- dijo ron  
  
Remus se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en hermione hasta que se durmió. "Estoy completamente loco, como le pude dar un beso así a hermione, bueno no fue tan malo a mi no me molesto, de hecho me gusto, tiene una piel muy suave, me gustaría darle otro pensándolo bien. Hermione es una chica muy linda, y le gusto, aun no entiendo que puede ver en mi, pero no me molesta, a mi tmb me esta empezando a gustar, no puedo esperar a verla mañana. Creo que eso de la diferencia de edades ya no me importa"  
  
Bueno voy mejorando creo yo  
  
Remus es muy timido definitivamente, pero por algo es un Gryffindor tiene valor el muchacho Según yo este capitulo es mejor que los anteriores. Los siguientes son mas interesantes creo Bye 


	5. CAPITULO 5

Al día siguiente Remus se levanto y bajo a desayunar. Hermione y Ginny ya estaban desayunando en el gran salón -y como te ha ido con Remus- pregunto Ginny a hermione -pues bien-respondio hermione  
  
-detalles, lo conociste mejor o que  
  
-pues sí  
  
-como se porta contigo  
  
-pues es muy lindo, me hace reír, platica conmigo y es muy caballeroso  
  
-wow!, yo creo que si tienes oportunidad con él  
  
-pues la vdd nose  
  
-yo digo que si, aparte vi el abrazo que te dio ayer  
  
-ah eso- dijo hermione  
  
-si  
  
-enserio crees que tenga oportunidad con él?  
  
-claro, mira puedo hacer que Harry le pregunte, aver si le gustas.  
  
-enserio? Gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione  
  
-de nada hermione, para eso son las amigas  
  
-Claro dijo hermione sonriendo  
  
-trata de no ser tan obvia, se pueden dar cuenta de que te gusta Remus y puedes tener problemas  
  
-esta bien, pero tendré que investigar si hay algún hechizo para no sonrojarse  
  
-buena idea- dijo Ginny impresionada  
  
-voy a la biblioteca, luego nos vemos  
  
hermione fue a la biblioteca y busco el hechizo que tanto necesitaba (y por supuesto lo encontró), era un hechizo simple y hermione lo memorizo para aplicárselo antes de las clases. Después de ir a la biblioteca, Hermione se fue a su primera clase (encantamientos). Ron, Remus y Harry llegaron primero que hermione a su primera clase del día, y se les hizo un poco extraño la ausencia de hermione.  
  
-apuesto a que fue a maquillarse- le dijo ron a Harry  
  
-y hermione?- pregunto Remus tratando de no sonar preocupado (fallo en su intento)  
  
-tranquilo Remus- dijo ron a punto de reírse- tu amada fue a arreglarse para ti, eso creo  
  
-oh- dijo Remus asombrado, no se imaginaba a hermione maquillada  
  
-que te gusta?- pregunto ron Remus se puso muy rojo  
  
-le puedo decir?- pregunto Harry a Remus  
  
-si-dijo remus  
  
-a remus le esta empezando a gustar hermione-dijo harry  
  
-lo sabia!!-dijo ron  
  
-pero no se si decirle- dijo remus  
  
-porque no hago como que se me escapo y asi se entera y tu no tienes que decir nada-dijo ron  
  
-no, bueno talvez, nose. En ese momento hermione llego corriendo  
  
-Hola Remus -dijo hermione sonriendo, pero sin sonrojarse (el hechizo era muy útil)  
  
-Hola hermione -dijo Remus sonriendo y sonrojándose a la vez (le seria muy útil ese hechizo)  
  
-jajajaja!-rio ron  
  
-de que te ríes ron-dijo Remus  
  
-de la cara de menso que pones al ver a hermione- dijo Harry  
  
-chicos, no se rian- dijo Remus en tono serio  
  
-esta bien- dijo harry -pero no se si pueda estarme serio cuando te sonrojes otra vez  
  
-Remus, yo se un hechizo para no sonrojarse, te lo enseño?- dijo hermione tímidamente  
  
-si porfavor- dijo Remus mientras ron y Harry se morían de la risa  
  
Remus y hermione pudieron estar en su clase sin sonrojarse y nadie noto que Remus no le despegaba la mirada de encima. Ella lo notó y se puso muy nerviosa. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban, desviaba la mirada ,y si no tuviera ese hechizo se hubiera puesto un poco sonrojada.  
  
Llego el dia de luna llena, y como remus no estaba, todos pensaron que se habia ido a la enfermeria. Pero cuando ron, harry y hermione salieron de su clase de encantamientos lo vieron pasar caminando muy rapido.  
  
-mira ahí viene tu amado!- le dijo ron a hermione  
  
-callate ron. Le dijo hermione  
  
-hola hermione- dijo Remus cuando paso  
  
-hola- dijo hermione  
  
-no estamos pintados sabias?- le dijo ron a Remus  
  
-lo sé, hola a ustedes tmb  
  
-hola dijeron ron y Harry  
  
-oigan me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos-dijo Remus  
  
-a donde vas- pregunto Harry  
  
-a la enfermería- dijo Remus  
  
-bueno mañana te esperamos- dijo ron  
  
-mañana no, yo creo que hasta pasado mañana, temprano-dijo remus  
  
-estabien, nos vemos pasado mañana temprano-dijo harry  
  
-adios hermione-dijo Remus  
  
-adios dijo hermione y Remus siguió su camino hacia la enfermería corriendo  
  
-NO ESTAMOS PINTADOS- le grito ron  
  
-ADIOS!- le respondió  
  
-tu novio nos ignora- dijo Harry a hermione  
  
-no es mi novio- le reclamo hermione  
  
Después de eso, los tres subieron a la torre Gryffindor a hacer su tarea, y despues se fueron a acostar. Hermione se acosto ,pero se puso a ver el techo en lugar de dormir, no podia dormir, solo pensaba en remus, que probablemente estaba sufriendo a causa de su transformacion. Ella queria estar junto con el, no le gustaba la idea de que se quedara solito, queria a remus mas que a nadie en el mundo. Aunque siguio pensando en remus, se durmio. El dia siguiente se le hizo enterno a hermione, no ver a remus en todo el dia se le hizo una tortura. Todo el tiempo se la paso pensando en el, en cuanto lo extrañaba. Pero ese dia tan largo termino, y a la mañana siguiente hermione se levanto muy temprano y bajo a ver si ya habia llegado remus. Lo primero que vio hermione cuando bajo fue a remus acostado tapado con una cobija en un sillon, se veia muy lindo durmiendo. Hermione fue y se sento a su lado. El chico sintio su presencia y abrio los ojos y al ver a hermione sonrio.  
  
-hola hermione- dijo remus un poco cansado  
  
-hola remus, ¿cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó ella acercándose y apartándole un poco de cabello del rostro con ternura  
  
-pues un poco cansado, pero desde que te vi, me siento mejor- dijo remus  
  
hermione se sonrojo al oir esto, y siguio jugueteando con el cabello de remus. Al chico le gustaba la cercania de la chica, le gustaba que le acariciara el cabello de esa forma tan dulce que lo hacia sentirse mejor. Remus cerro los ojos y suspiro, se sentia muy feliz a lado de hermione. Remus tomo la mano libre de hermione  
  
-gracias- le dijo remus dulcemente  
  
-por?-pregunto hermione sonriendo  
  
-por estar conmigo y hacerme sentir mejor. Hermione sonrio  
  
-estas frio- le dijo sonriendo  
  
-tengo frio- le contesto remus  
  
-sientate- le dijo hermione  
  
Remus se sento y hermione lo tomo de las manos, las manos de hermione eran calidas y en cuanto las toco pudo sentir que se hiba calentando poco a poco  
  
-gracias- le dijo remus sonriendole- como puedo agradecerte por todo esto  
  
-no es nada- dijo hermione  
  
-claro que si, ya se como agradecerte, te invito mañana a hogmeade, que te parece?- dijo remus  
  
-por mi no hay problema, pero. mañana hay clases- dijo hermione  
  
-oh cierto, pues tendremos que faltar- dijo remus sonriendo  
  
hermione no sabia que hacer, nunca se habia ido de pinta, y si se hiba, perderia clases, pero era remus quien la invitaba, era como una cita, pero aun asi, no sabia que hacer.  
  
-no le se remus, y si se dan cuenta?-pregunto hermione  
  
-no se daran cuenta, mis amigos y yo no ibamos a cada rato y nadie nos dijo nada, andale ven conmigo, que te puede pasar, si nos descubren yo me hecho la culpa- dijo remus  
  
-mmm. talves, no lo se- dijo hermione que ahora nada mas se estaba haciendo la dificil pues daria todo por tener una cita con remus  
  
-anda, hazlo por mi.- dijo remus haciendo cara de perrito triste  
  
-esta bien- dijo hermione sonriendo  
  
se van a fugar!!! Que malos son!!! Bueno aun estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, si me da tiempo hoy o mañana lo pongo. DEJEN REVIEWSS PORFAVOR 


	6. CAPITULO 6

Hola hola, ya tengo por fin el nuevo capitulo Me creerán que nunca he visto la película de "un amor para recordar"? Le puse así a mi historia porque me sonaba bien (jeje, que poca imaginación la mía :P)  
  
Al día siguiente Remus y Hermione se levantaron temprano y fueron a desayunar junto con los demás, pero antes de que empezara la primera clase subieron a la torre Gryffindor y sacaron el mapa merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y después le dejaron una nota que decía que luego se la devolvían. Se pusieron la capa y salieron del castillo, y cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade se la quitaron.  
  
-a donde quieres primero? - le pregunto Remus a Hermione  
  
-mmm. a mí me da igual, a donde tu quieras- dijo Hermione sonriendo  
  
-vamos a las tres escobas- dijo Remus  
  
mientras caminaban hacia las tres escobas, Remus iba mirando la mano de Hermione, quería tomarla, pero no sabia como reaccionaria Hermione, tal vez lo rechazaría o. tal vez se dejara. Cuando ya casi iban a llegar, Remus se decidió y tomo la mano de Hermione, espero que apartara su mano, que le reclamara, que lo viera feo. pero no, Hermione solo volteo a verlo y le sonrío. Hermione estaba muy feliz por tener su mano unida con la de Remus. Llagaron a las tres escobas y pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla. Estuvieron platicando un rato y después salieron a caminar. Cuando se cansaron de recorrer Hogsmeade se sentaron en una banca.  
  
-te gusto el recorrido?- le pregunto Remus  
  
-si, se nota que conoces mucho este lugar  
  
-claro, creo que Sirius, James y yo lo recorrimos mas que cualquier otra persona  
  
-se nota  
  
El viento empezó a soplar y despeino a Remus, Hermione se río al ver a Remus con los cabellos todos desordenados y empezó a acomodarle el cabello. Remus sonrió, Hermione le estaba apartando los cabellos que tenia en la cara, Remus tomo su mano, la beso y le dijo  
  
-no importa, déjalo así  
  
Remus le acaricio la mejilla, ella le sonrío y lo abrazo. Remus le beso la cabeza y la estrecho contra su pecho  
  
-Remus, te quiero- le dijo Hermione  
  
-yo a ti- le respondió Remus ,se separaron y Remus le dijo  
  
-ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar  
  
se levantaron de su banca y Remus vio algo que lo hizo paralizarse: Dumbledore estaba parado afuera de las tres escobas viéndolos, tal vez acababa de salir, pero algo le decía a Remus que ya tenia tiempo observándolos.  
  
-que pasa Remus?- pregunto Hermione al ver que se quedaba inmóvil  
  
-eh. ya te diste cuenta quien esta ahí? -dijo señalando a la entrada de las 3 escobas  
  
-oh no. que hacemos- pregunto Hermione  
  
-ya nada, ya se dio cuenta que estamos aquí -dijo Remus  
  
***********************Flash Back****************************  
  
Dumbledore no tenia nada que hacer, entonces decidió salir a dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade, tenia antojo de una cerveza de mantequilla. Entro a las tres escobas y le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla a Madame Rosmerta. Estuvo un rato ahí, y después salió a recorrer Hogsmeade. Era un pueblo muy hermoso, y como era temprano, estaba casi vacío, solo había un hombre sentado en una banca y una pareja de novios en otra banca.. "Un momento, esos no son novios!" penso Dumbledore "bueno no que yo sepa. son estudiantes de Hogwarts ¿qué hacen aquí?" Se detuvo un momento a observar a la pareja, y después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Remus y de Hermione, de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts nunca habría sospechado de ellos.  
  
**********************FIN-Flash Back*************************  
  
Dumbledore sonrío al ver que Remus había notado su presencia y se dirigió hacia ellos  
  
-eh. profesor, nosotros nada mas. nada mas estabamos.. -dijo Remus nerviosamente  
  
-no se preocupen, no le voy a decir a nadie- dijo Dumbledore guiñándoles un ojo- solo quiero que regresen junto conmigo a Hogwarts de acuerdo??  
  
-esta bien- dijeron Remus y Hermione al mismo tiempo  
  
Los tres regresaron a Hogwarts en silencio (Remus y Hermione iban agarrados de las manos). Cuando llegaron, ya habían acabado las clases y todos estaban comiendo en el gran salón, cuando llegaron ahí Dumbledore los dejo que se fueran hacia su mesa. Llegaron y se sentaron junto a Harry, que se dio cuenta de que iban muy agarraditos de las manos.  
  
-donde estaban?- pregunto Harry  
  
-tranquilo, solo fuimos a Hogsmeade- le dijo Remus  
  
-que?? Ustedes solos?- pregunto ron asombrado  
  
-si- respondió Hermione  
  
-y que hicieron?- pregunto Ginny  
  
-eh. caminar -dijo Remus  
  
-ay siii!! Voy a creer que faltaron a clases solo para ir a caminar a Hogsmeade -dijo Ron  
  
-pues fíjate que a eso fuimos- le dijo Hermione  
  
-aja, y por eso vienen agarrados de las manos- dijo ron  
  
Remus y Hermione se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que no se habían soltado en todo el camino  
  
-esque. bueno. lo que pasa es que.- dijo Remus muy nervioso  
  
-no se preocupen, no le vamos a decir a nadie que son novios- dijo ron  
  
-esque no somos novios!- dijeron Remus y Hermione al mismo tiempo  
  
-pues eso parecen,- murmuro Harry, pero solo ron lo escucho  
  
Después de comer subieron a la torre Gryffindor y estuvieron platicando, Ron y Harry no dejaban de echarle indirectas a Remus y a Hermione.  
  
-Hermione Lupin, sabias que mañana tienen detención con snape?- dijo Harry  
  
-me llamo Hermione Granger, ya lo sabia- respondió Hermione  
  
-no me imagino lo que harán tú y Remus Granger en las mazmorras- dijo ron pensativo  
  
-me llamo Remus Lupin y no vamos a hacer nada!- dijo Remus  
  
-yo creo que si- dijo ron  
  
-ron eres un mal pensado!- le dijo Ginny  
  
-yo??? No! Como crees!!!- dijo ron riendo  
  
-estas loco!- le dijo Ginny  
  
-no estoy loco, solo soy realista- dijo ron muy serio  
  
-si ron, si todos te queremos- le dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza a su hermano como si fuera perrito  
  
-lo digo enserio, que crees que no se que es lo que hacen tu y Harry cuando están solos? -dijo ron  
  
-ay ron, tu y tu mente cochambrosa, enserio no sabes lo que dices- le dijo Harry dándole un zape a su amigo  
  
Siguieron platicando hasta que la sala común quedo totalmente vacía y entonces se fueron a dormir. Solo 2 personas no podían dormir: Remus y Hermione. Los dos, no podian dejar de pensar en lo que les habia pasado ese dia, y por otro lado aunque no lo habían demostrado ni hablado mucho de ello en todo el día, estaban preocupados por lo que Snape lo pusiera a hacer en su detención.  
  
Alfin lo termine!! espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, espero tener el próximo pronto, tal vez me tarde un poco porque me exprimí el cerebro para terminar este capitulo y quedo seco (jeje) espero que me llegue la inspiración pronto para el próximo cap. Probablemente el proximo cap trate de la detencion, aun no se bien que voy a poner  
  
MIL gracias para las personas que me dandaron sus REVIEWS!!  
  
Zato Ichi: que bueno que te guste mi historia y mil gracias por tu consejo  
  
Lady Amaris Moonless: aquí te tengo el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste, si no me puedes mandar todas tus quejas.  
  
Espero que me sigan enviando reviews ( 


	7. CAPITULO 7

Hola hola Ya se que me tarde un poco, pero por fin acabe este cap. que por cierto se lo dedico a Oscar y a Emilio, unos amigos míos, (desgraciadamente) amigos y nada mas, que me sirvieron de inspiración para escribir algunas partes de este capitulo.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*|  
  
Hermione se despertó muy temprano al día siguiente, pero no se levanto de su cama, no quería saber que iba a pasar ese día. tenia una detención con Snape. lo único bueno era que iba a estar acompañada por Remus. Tenia que levantarse si quería ver a Remus. Con mucho pesar Hermione se levanto, se vistió y bajo a la sala común. Ahí estaban Harry y Remus platicando animadamente.  
  
**********Flash Back********** Harry se levanto muy temprano, sabia que Remus era de los primero en levantarse (por no decir que el primero), y quería que le contara todo lo que había pasado ente el y Hermione en Hogsmeade. Bajo a la sala común y ahí estaba Remus leyendo. "Está hechos el uno para el otro" penso Harry al ver a Remus leyendo. Remus volteo a ver a Harry y le sonrió  
  
-hola niño- le dijo Remus  
  
-hola- le respondió Harry- que cuentas?  
  
-yo? Pues nada y tu?  
  
-pues nada, pero tu si tienes algo que contarme  
  
-yo?? Que quieres que te cuente  
  
-bien que sabes que es lo que quiero que me cuentes  
  
-mmm. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, .  
  
-jajaja, no quiero que me cuentes numero  
  
-entonces?- pregunto Remus haciendose el inocente (ya sabia muy bien de que estaba hablando Harry)  
  
-ay deveras, eres o te haces el menso  
  
-yo?????  
  
-no! Como cres?, ya cuéntame que paso entre Hermione y tu  
  
-eh. nada  
  
-nada?? Ay siii!!!  
  
-pues que querias que pasara?  
  
-ay, nose,. la besaste o algo??  
  
-no- dijo Remus y bajo la cabeza  
  
-no!!! Como es posible, estuviste la mitad del dia a solas con ella y no la besaste!!!  
  
-no  
  
-entonces que hicieron!  
  
-caminar, platicar. y ya  
  
-tuvo que haber pasado algo, no puede ser que hayas desperdiciado esa oportunidad!  
  
-pues no la desperdicie!  
  
-entonces que paso  
  
-nada, bueno si paso algo, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie ok  
  
-esta bien  
  
Remus le conto a Harry todo lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade  
  
-bueno algo es algo- dijo Harry cuando Remus termino de contarle todo  
  
-pues si  
  
-a la próxima aunque sea un "quico" le plantas (N/A: para los que no sepan, un quico es un beso en los labios, solo por encimita)  
  
-tratare- dijo Remus  
  
***********FIN/ Flash Back**********  
  
Hermione se pregunto que estarían hablando esos dos, y fue a sentarse junto a Remus  
  
-hola Hermione- dijo Remus dándole un beso en la mejilla  
  
Hermione se sonrojo por esto, y solo pudo sonreírle  
  
-hola Hermione Lupin.- dijo Harry riendo  
  
-hola Harry, me llamo Hermione Granger por si no sabias  
  
-pues si sabia, pero suena mejor Hermione Lupin  
  
-como quieras.- dijo Hermione  
  
En ese momento alguien entro por el retrato de la dama gorda, pero no vieron, quien. Harry sonrió, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, así que se paro y piso algo, y derrepente apareció ron que estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
-ron que haces aquí!- le pregunto Remus  
  
-pues es nuestra sala común, que no puedo entrar?, -dijo ron nervioso  
  
-si puedes, pero porque entras con la capa, y que hacías afuera- dijo Hermione  
  
-eh.. yo.. Yo fui a. la biblioteca- dijo ron más nervioso  
  
-aja! Tú en la biblioteca, no me lo creo- dijo Harry  
  
-esta bien. yo fui a. la cocina porque tenia hambre- dijo ron mas seguro (creyó que su historia era creíble)  
  
-porque no mejor les dices la vdd?- pregunto Harry  
  
-tu sabes?? Porque no mejor nos dices tu- le dijo Hermione  
  
-no, mejor yo les digo, esque me fui a bañar al baño de los prefectos- dijo ron tratando de convencer a sus amigos  
  
-ya ron, diles a donde vas en la noche, o si no yo les digo.- dijo Harry riéndose  
  
-sales en las noches! Y tu lo dejas!- le reclamo Hermione a Harry  
  
-es mi buena acción del dia!- dijo Harry -ron, ya diles a donde vas!! O yo les digo  
  
-esta bien, esta bien, esque. yo voy a .. voy con.- dijo ron nervioso  
  
-va con Susan Bones, su novia- termino Harry  
  
-si eso- dijo ron poniéndose muy rojo  
  
-felicidades! Que bueno que ya te conseguiste novia!- le dijo Remus  
  
-eh.. gracias- dijo ron  
  
-pero porque no mejor la visitas de día, que tal si te atrapa Filch y te pone detención- le dijo Hermione  
  
-estas loca!! Prefiero recibir una detención a que sus amigos nos vean juntos  
  
-que tiene que los vean sus amigos, no tiene nada de malo  
  
-estas loca! No los conoces, se ponen hacernos burla, y me desesperan  
  
-pues no les hagas caso y ya  
  
-estas loca! Remus dile que esta loca!  
  
Remus se acerco a Hermione como si la fuera a besar, le sonrió y le dijo dulcemente:  
  
-Estas loca,-  
  
Hermione le sonrió  
  
-ay olvídalo- dijo ron -ustedes me empalagan  
  
Después bajo Ginny, saludo a todos y aprovechando que no había casi nadie le dio un french (n/a: beso francés, ya saben, ese con lengua) a Harry  
  
-ustedes también me empalagan, mejor me voy a desayunar, alguien me acompaña?  
  
-vamos todos- dijo Harry  
  
Bajaron a desayunar, en el camino, Remus le tomo la mano a Hermione, y cuando llegaron al Gran salón varios empezaron a mirarlos y a secretearse. Despues de desayunar, se fueron a sus clases. No paso nada interesante en el día, solo en la clase de pociones (que era la última), Neville hizo que su poción se regara por todo el piso, y Snape, no se molesto en regañar a Neville, solo sonrio maliciosamente, y al terminar la clase llamo a Remus y a Hermione y les dijo que su detención seria limpiar cada centímetro de su salón y que no podían usar magia. Después de eso fueron a la torre Gryffindor y les contaron a sus amigos lo de su detención.  
  
-bueno, al menos no les fue tan mal- dijo Harry  
  
-de que hablas! Se nota que Snape los odia, porque otra razón los haría pasar semejante tortura!- dijo ron  
  
-calmate ron, no es para tanto!- dijo Hermione  
  
-calmarme, tu lo dices porque vienes de familia muggle, estas acostumbrada a no usar magia para limpiar, pero te aseguro que Remus no esta tan tranquilo, vdd?- dijo ron  
  
-eh no lo se., tal vez sea difícil, creo que ron tiene razón, eso es una tortura- dijo Remus  
  
-no va a ser tan difícil, no te preocupes,- le dijo Hermione tomándole la mano.  
  
Después de eso Remus se quedó más tranquilo.  
  
Se quedaron un rato platicando, bajaron a comer, hicieron un poco de su tarea, y después Remus y Hermione se fueron juntos a su detención. En el camino iban muy callados. A Remus no le gustaba la idea de perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
  
-esto va a ser una tortura- dijo Remus, ya sabia que era una estupidez lo que acababa de decir, pero en ese momento no tenia imaginación.  
  
-no lo sera, estate tranquilo- le dijo Hermione dulcemente  
  
-eso trato, pero no puedo- dijo Remus  
  
-no te preocupes- dijo Hermione como ya estaban en las mazmorras, hacia frío  
  
-hace frío- dijo Hermione y se detuvo y miro a Remus, y sin poder contenerse rodeo a Remus con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho.  
  
Remus que había sido tomado por sorpresa, se puso rojo, y Hermione al verlo le sonrío.  
  
Remus abrazo a Hermione y le acariciaba el cabello Caminaron hasta el salón de Snape abrazados, entraron al salón y vieron a Snape sentado en su escritorio, como seguían abrazados, Snape los miro con ojos de pistola y se soltaron.  
  
-ahí hay unas cubetas con jabón, pónganse a trabajar, tienen que limpiar cada centímetro del salón incluyendo eso,.- dijo Snape señalando el lugar donde neville habia tirado su pocion.  
  
-esta bien- dijeron Hermione y Remus al mismo tiempo.  
  
Se pusieron a limpiar el salón, no fue tan difícil hasta que empezaron a limpiar lo que había tirado neville. Y cuando Snape vio que les costaba mucho trabajo sonrió para sí mismo.  
  
Les dieron las 9 y solo habían conseguido quitar muy poco de la poción  
  
-tengo que irme, pero no quiero que se vayan hasta que terminen de limpiar eso Snape se fue dejándolos solos limpiando su salón ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho mientras estaba Snape, pero como ya no estaba.  
  
-trajiste tu varita?- le pregunto Remus a Hermione  
  
-no, y tu?  
  
-jeje, claro que si, crees que se de cuenta si usamos magia?  
  
-no lo se, tal vez si  
  
-si se da cuenta que cres que nos haga?  
  
-nos?? no me metas en eso!, querras decir que es lo que te va a hacer a ti!  
  
-que quieres seguir limpiando?  
  
-no, pero dijo que sin magia  
  
-pero no esta!  
  
-y si se da cuenta. no quiero sabes que es lo que sea capaz de hacerte  
  
-no me quieres ayudar?  
  
-eh . no lo se, talvez.  
  
-porfavor- le dijo Remus haciéndose el inocente  
  
-mmm. no lo se, que me das- dijo Hermione, que aunque Remus ya la había convencido quería ver que le daba  
  
-este, yo. que quieres que te de- dijo Remus  
  
-no lo se, que crees que quiero- le dijo Hermione acercándose a el  
  
-eh. ni idea- dijo Remus nervioso, Hermione estaba muy cerca, y tenia muchas ganas de besarla, pero le ganaban los nervios Hermione rio al ver que Remus se ponía muy nervioso y le tomo la mano. Remus le sonrío y le dijo mas calmado  
  
-que quieres que te de  
  
-mmm. un beso y un abrazo- le dijo Hermione en broma  
  
-jaja- rio Remus  
  
-no me hagas caso, estoy loca  
  
-entonces ya se que quieres  
  
-era broma- dijo Hermione  
  
pero Remus ni caso le hizo porque le dio un abrazo de oso y después un tierno beso en la mejilla los dos se separaron un poco sonrojados  
  
-ya me vas a ayudar?- le pregunto Remus  
  
-si, espera yo no tengo varita, como quieres que te ayude  
  
-eh. buena pregunta, creo que no me vas a tener q ayudar  
  
-bueno esta bien  
  
-scourgify!- dijo Remus apuntando hacia donde estaban los restos de poción que desaparecieron  
  
-que listo! Me asombras!- le dijo Hermione haciéndole burla  
  
-ay gracias!- le dijo Remus siguiendole el juego  
  
-bueno ya vamonos no?  
  
-sip, tienes razón  
  
los dos se salieron del salón en silencio, no hablaron hasta que llegaron a la sala común que estaba completamente vacía  
  
-oye, pensándolo bien, me debes un beso y un abrazo- le dijo Remus a Hermione sentándose en un sillón  
  
-yo? Porque?- le respondió Hermione sentándose junto a el  
  
-pues yo te di un beso y un abrazo y no me ayudaste  
  
-porque no podia  
  
-de todas maneras  
  
-bueno esta bien  
  
Hermione lo abrazo y se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero su vista estaba fija en sus labios, no supo ni como ni porque pero termino dándole un suave beso en los labios, Remus se estremeció al sentir los labios de Hermione rozando los suyos, aunque fue por muy poco tiempo. Hermione se dio cuanta de lo que acababa de hacer y se sonrojo  
  
-perdón, no fue mi intención  
  
-esta bien- le dijo Remus acariciándole la mejilla  
  
-enserio, fue sin querer  
  
Remus sonrio al ver lo apenada que estaba Hermione y se le acerco y le dijo al oído  
  
-no te preocupes,. a mi,. a mi me. gusto- dijo Remus sonrojándose  
  
Hermione sonrió al oír estas ultimas palabras  
  
-ya es tarde- dijo Hermione  
  
-ya te vas?  
  
-eh.. no lo se, pero tengo sueño  
  
-yo tmb, me voy a dormir  
  
-tu eres el que ya se va  
  
-quien dice que me voy, me da flojera subir, yo me duermo aquí  
  
-como quieras  
  
-te vas a subir?  
  
-yo creo que si  
  
-bueno, hasta mañana- dijo Remus  
  
Hermione subió a su dormitorio, entro y se sentó es su cama, Parvati y Lavender estaban dormidas.  
  
Sintió frío y se acordó que Remus no tenia ninguna cobija, así que agarro una de su cama y bajo a dársela  
  
Los vio acostado en el sillón donde estaban platicando, se veía muy lindo dormido. Fue y se sentó a su lado, él sintió su presencia y abrio los ojos  
  
-que haces? , no q.  
  
-shh- le dijo Hermione poniéndole un dedo en sus labios para callarlo,.- te traje una cobija, por si tienes frío  
  
-oh, gracias  
  
Hermione lo empezó a tapar, cuando termino se levanto para irse  
  
-no te vayas- le dijo Remus  
  
Hermione se volvió a sentar junto a el y le empezó a acariciar el cabello  
  
-quédate- le dijo Remus  
  
Hermione se acostó a lado de Remus, quien la tapo con la cobija y la rodeo con sus brazos  
  
"mmm. podría acostumbrarme a dormir así todo el tiempo" penso Hermione  
  
-hasta mañana Remus  
  
-hasta manaña Hermione  
  
los dos se durmieron muy abrazaditos. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría otra cosa, pero a ninguno de los dos les importo lo que fueran a pensar los demás, lo único que importaba era lo feliz que se sentían juntos.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Alfin!!! Termine!!! Me siento orgullosa Bueno ya se que me tarde un "poco" pero mi cerebro se seco TENGO UN GRAVE PROBLEMA, MI CEREBRO NO FUNCIONA! Con los exámenes, la pastorela, visitas y todo eso, se fue mi imaginación! Espero que me manden reviews dándome sugerencias porque ahora si se me seco el cerebro en serio!  
  
Mil gracias a los que dejaron reviews  
  
Jorg: me alegra que te guste mi fic, aquí te tengo el nuevo capitulo  
  
Barbi_black: tienes razón, mis amigas dicen que es la pareja más dispareja pero pss estan locas (jeje, y eso que son mis amigas) ya leí tu fic, es muy bueno y espero que tengas más nuevos capítulos.  
  
KAMIKAZE: que bueno que te guste mi historia Te aseguro que los siguientes capítulos van a ser mejores y tratare de hacerlos más largos.  
  
Pekenyita: . tenias razón con lo de los diálogos, lo bueno es que ya lo soluciones! ( espero q te guste este cap.  
  
Herms malfoy: cuéntame q pex con lo de la orden siriusana ( que bien que te guste mi historia 


	8. CAPITULO 8

**************** perdon por no haber actualizado antes, esq estuve un poco ocupada, prometo que actualizare mas seguido. Espero que este capitulo les guste ************* este capitulo se lo dedico a...... Johnny Depp .... Jajaja! Y tmb a Juan Jose  
  
....................................  
  
Ron se desperto al dia siguiente, se sento y miro el dormitorio, neville, seamus y dean estaban dormidos, harry estaba sentado en su cama poniendose sus ropas, y remus estaba... no estaba, no habia señales de el.  
  
-y remus?- le pregunto ron a harry  
  
-buena pregunta- le respondio harry  
  
-no sabes donde esta?  
  
-no, no creo que haya llegado, su cama esta tendida.  
  
-tal vez se fugo con hermione y... quien sabe que habrán hecho  
  
-no seas mal pensado ademas son hermione y remus de los que estamos hablando, la vdd no creo que se hayan ido o si?, ellos no son asi  
  
-recuerda que se fueron a hogsmeade en dia de clases  
  
-bueno tal vez estan en la sala comun  
  
-tal vez, vamos a ver no?  
  
Ron y harry bajaron a la sala comun, y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla. En un sillon estaban remus y Hermione dormidos... juntos... muy juntos...  
  
-ya viste eso? No que no eran capaces de hacer este tipo de cosas?- le dijo ron a harry en voz baja  
  
-de todas maneras, vamos a preguntarles mejor  
  
harry se acerco y le jalo el cabello a hermione para despertarla  
  
-auch! que hacen aquí?- les pregunto sorprendida  
  
-hola bella durmiente, estabamos buscandote, y no hables tan fuerte que vas a despertar a tu novio -le dijo harry  
  
hermione se levanto de sillon tratando de no despertar a remus  
  
-me pregunto que habran hecho tu y remus en la noche, SOLOS, juntos en un sillon en la sala comun.- le dijo ron  
  
-dormir- le respondio hermione  
  
-aja, y por eso tan juntitos  
  
-hacia frio- le djo hermione  
  
-y luego se calentaron las cosas no?- dijo ron  
  
-no seas mal pensado, tu eres el que lo va a despertar – le dijo harry señalando a remus  
  
-lo despierto?- pregunto ron  
  
-dejalo en paz- le dijo hermione  
  
-remus despierta!- le grito ron  
  
remus abrio los ojos y lo primero q vio fue a hermione  
  
-Un angel! – dijo remus todavia medio dormido  
  
hermione se sonrojo  
  
-remus, creo q no estamos en el cielo, DESPIERTA!- le dijo ron riendose  
  
-eh?...ah... hola ron, de que te ries -le dijo remus con voz de dormido  
  
-se rie de que le acabas de decir a hermione q es un angel- le dijo harry  
  
-enserio? Creo q estaba medio dormido, pero... es verdad- dijo remus sonrojandose hermione le sonrio y se sento junto a el  
  
-como dormiste?- le pregunto dulcemente  
  
-bien- le dijo remus abrazandola- y tu?  
  
harry y ron se miraron y empezaron a reirse  
  
-y a ustedes q les pasa?- les pregunto hermione  
  
-esque se ven como si estuvieran en la luna cuando estan juntos -dijo harry  
  
-callate q tu te vez igual con ginny -le dijo remus  
  
-pues si, eso es porque somos novios y ustedes parecen novios- dijo harry  
  
-son novios- lo corrigio ron  
  
-no somos novios- dijeron remus y hermione al mismo tiempo  
  
-aja si como no  
  
-esta bien, no nos crean, ahorita vengo- les dijo hermione y se fue a su dormitorio en las escaleras se encontro a ginny  
  
-hola hermione  
  
-hola ginny, ven te tengo q contar algo  
  
hermione llevo a ginny a su dormitorio, pero al abrir la puerta se encontro a lavender y a parvati arreglandose  
  
-mira quien llego!- le dijo parvati a lavender  
  
-hola hermione, estabamos hablando de ti hace unos momentos- le dijo lavender  
  
-de mi?- pregunto hermione extrañada  
  
-si, nos preguntabamos donde pasaste la noche, ya q por lo visto no te dignaste a pasar por aquí- le dijo parvati  
  
-estuve en la sala comun- les dijo hermione  
  
-a ok, no tuviste detencion ayer con snape?- le pregunto lavender  
  
-si, por?  
  
-según yo, te acompaño remus no?- le dijo parvati  
  
-si, y eso q tiene q ver  
  
-no se, talvez el te hizo "compañía" por la noche- le dijo lavender  
  
-oigan eso a ustedes no les importa! Ya dejenla en paz!- les dijo ginny  
  
-ok, ok no te enojes,- le dijo parvati  
  
-perdon, era simple curiosidad ya nos ibamos.- dijo lavender  
  
-de todas maneras tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras- le dijo parvati y cerro la puerta dejando a ginny y a hermione solas  
  
-aver, de q me perdi- le dijo ginny  
  
hermione le conto todo lo que habia pasado. Cuando termino ginny la veia de una manera rara  
  
-que? –pregunto hermione  
  
-nada, ... es solo q... fue un poco atrevido lo q hiciste  
  
-q?, lo de besarlo, fue solo un quico y accidental... bueno sin querer queriendo jeje  
  
-no, de hecho creo que eso estuvo bien, pero yo digo lo d dormirte con el  
  
-oh, eso. Enserio no paso nada- dijo hermione  
  
-mmm ...  
  
-no me cres vdd?, Ginny te juro que no hicimos nada  
  
-esta bien, te creo, pero creo que lavender y parvati estan convencidas de que hiciste otra cosa- le dijo ginny sonriendo  
  
-lo que ellas crean es su problema, les voy a tratar de explicar pero si no me creen pues aya ellas  
  
-ok, bueno vamos a desayunar, supongo que tu remus ha de estar muriendose por verte no crees?- le dijo ginny caminando hacia la puerta  
  
-jaja, no lo se- dijo hermione saliendo del dormitorio seguida por ginny  
  
-no puede ni dormir sin ti jaja- le dijo ginny riendo  
  
-ya niña callate, que tu novio ha de estar igual o peor  
  
juntas bajaron a la sala comun que ya estaba un poco mas llena, remus estaba sentado leyendo junto a la chimenea, pero no se veia ni a harry ni a ron  
  
-donde crees que esten ron y harry?- le pregunto hermione  
  
-nose, ya han de estar des...- ginny no pudo terminar porque derrepente sintio que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y le besaba el cuello  
  
-hola harry- dijo ginny sonrojada  
  
-hola chicas, hermione porque no vas a saludar a remus- dijo harry sonriendo  
  
-ya entendi, quieres que me vaya vdd?- dijo hermione sonriendo  
  
-eh... no, bueno puede ser, es solo que remus te ha estado esperando, no lo vas a dejar ahí solito o si?  
  
-no, tienes razon, voy con el- dijo hermione que fue a sentarse junto a remus  
  
-hola, que lees?- le pregunto hermione  
  
-hola ...eh... es el libro de adivinacion - le dijo remus  
  
-se te hace interesante?  
  
-pues mas o menos, a ti no te gusta vdd?  
  
-la vdd no mucho, se me hace un poco inutil, por eso deje la materia  
  
-si, que mal- dijo remus con cara triste  
  
-por?  
  
-porque si no la hubieras dejado estarias en la clase conmigo  
  
-cierto- le dijo hermione sonriendo  
  
todos estuvieron en la sala comun hasta que se lleno despues bajaron a desayunar. Mientras desayunaban parvati y lavender se sentaron cada una a lado de remus y enpesaron a interrogarlo haciendole preguntas como "quien te gusta?",o "te gusta alguien de Gryffindor vdd?" a lo que el contestaba diciendo "tal vez" y sonrojandose. Remus veia a sus amigos con cara de "salvenme de estas locas" pero ninguno se atrevia a salvarlo, se les hacia divertido ver como lo acosaban, a todos menos a hermione que veia a lavender y a parvati con ojos de pistola. Despues de un rato parvati y lavender terminaron su interrogatorio cuando llego el correo. Un buho muy bonito se hacerco a hermione para darle una carta en un sobre color vino, ella ni abrio la carta, solo la guardo en su bolsa.  
  
-de quien es la carta?- pregunto ron  
  
-eh... no se...mmm...eh... tengo que ir a la biblioteca  
  
hermione se levanto y fue hacia la bibioteca, remus estaba totalmente extrañado, algo de esa carta habia molestado a hermione. Penso seriamente en ir tras ella y preguntarle que pasaba, pero por alguna extraña razon no lo hizo.  
  
-que le pasa?- pregunto ron  
  
-ni idea, remus que crees que tenga?- dijo harry  
  
-ginny, tu eres su amiga, tu deberias saberlo, dinos que tiene- le dijo ron a ginny  
  
-pues no lo se y si lo supiera no se los diria, mejor pregúntenle ustedes.  
  
-remus, tu eres su novio, tu tmb deberias de saber- le dijo ron  
  
-eh... no lo se- dijo remus preocupado  
  
-bueno, asi son las mujeres nadie entiende que pasa con ella, yo digo que desayunemos tranquilos y despues ya le preguntamos- dijo ron  
  
Aunque ni siquiera habia abierto la carta, hermione sabia muy bien de quien era la carta, solo habia una persona que le mandaba cartas en sobres color vino y sabia muy bien de quien era ese buho. Esa persona era Viktor Krum. No sabia porque pero no queria que los demas supieran de quien era la carta, atl vez porque pensarian que ella y viktor eran mas que amigos, siempre la molestaban con eso pero ella nunca hacia mucho caso, pero tal vez remus se pondria celoso o peor aun creeria que ella no lo queria. Por eso prefirio irse a la biblioteca a leer la carta, despues se la enseñaria a ginny.  
  
Remus no comio mucho, pues estaba preocupado por hermione y antes de que los demas terminaran se levanto y les dijo que iba a ir con hermione.  
  
Cuando llego a la biblioteca encontro a hermione sentada con un libro pero estaba leyendo la carta en lugar del libro.  
  
Remus se sento junto a ella, que al darse cuenta de su presencia guardo la carta, por lo cual se vio demasiado obvia. Remus le sonrio. Hermione se olvido de todo lo que le preocupaba al ver a remus sonriendo.  
  
-que pasa, porq te fuiste?- le pregunto remus preocupado  
  
-esq, tenemos mucha tarea y vine a hacerla- mintio hermione  
  
-fue la carta vdd?- le dijo remus  
  
-eh si, esq no...esq pense que si... que si veian de quien era la carta... ustedes... no se ni que pense- le dijo hermione  
  
-que nos ibamos a enojar o algo?  
  
-...algo asi... no exactamente- dijo hermione  
  
-yo nunca me enojaria contigo por una carta.  
  
-esq es de viktor krum  
  
-y eso que, no importa de quien sea... viktor krum... ese nombre me suena  
  
-es un jugador de quiddich  
  
-cierto, el buscador... te llevas con el??  
  
-si  
  
-y que te cuenta?  
  
-nada, solo queria saber como estoy y esas cosas  
  
-a ok  
  
-quieres leer la carta?  
  
-si quieres  
  
hermione le dio la carta a remus. El la leyo, al perecer eran muy buenos amigos, y decia cosas como "te extraño" y "te quiero mucho", eso hizo que se pusiera un poco celoso. Cuando termino de leerla se la entrego a hermione que lo miro expectante  
  
-y...- le dijo hermione  
  
-y que  
  
-no estas enojado?  
  
-no, porque voy a estarlo  
  
-es solo que él queria andar conmigo el año pasado y ron y harry creen que fuimos novios, pero no, el es solo un amigo.  
  
-oh! De todas maneras no veo el motivo de porque iba a enojarme- dijo remus  
  
-bueno no enojarte sino... eh algo asi  
  
-creo que la palabra que buscas es celoso no?- dijo remus sonriendo  
  
-algo asi  
  
-mmm... celoso yo... bueno la vdd esq como que te "estima" demasiado, pero no estoy celoso, porque  
  
-esq yo, pense que como dice te quiero mucho y cosas un poco... comprometedoras... tal vez pensarias que somos mas que amigos.  
  
-no, claro que no, que te quiera no quiere decir que por eso sean novios  
  
-ojala ron y harry pensaran igual que tu, creen que me quiere como novia pero aunque fuera verdad es solo mi amigo y yo se que el me quiere como amiga y aunque me quiera mucho sigue siendo de amigos pero no entienden  
  
-creo que ellos son los celosos  
  
-si, tienes razon  
  
-esq como son tus amigos y tmb te quieren mucho te sobreprotegen y pss no les gusta que alguien mas te quiera.  
  
-si tal vez es eso, pero no te creo que no estes celoso- dijo hermione  
  
-no  
  
-y eso que eres mi amigo y según yo tmb me quieres mucho como amiga, y tal vez no seas tan sobreprotector, pero enserio no puedo creer que no estes celoso, como le haces  
  
-pues esq...- dijo remus empezando a sonrojarse, estaba un poco celoso antes pero ahora no y era porq estaba seguro de que nadie la queria tanto como el y nadie la extrañaba mas que el cuando no estaban juntos, pero como le diria eso?  
  
-si estas celoso!- dijo hermione sonriendo al ver que remus se pocia cada vez mas rojo  
  
-no lo estoy  
  
-si lo estas!- dijo hermione riendo, queria que remus admitiera que estaba celoso  
  
-no, te lo juro que no- dijo remus más serio  
  
-no, porq?- dijo hermione un poco extrañada, eso habia sonado demasiado convincente para ella, que tal si remus solo la queria como amiga y no estaba interesada en ella y por eso no estaba celoso y a lo mejor ni le importaba  
  
remus se armo de valor para decirle la razon  
  
-esq aunque viktor te escriba que te quiere, estoy seguro que no quiere tanto como yo, nadie te quiere tanto como yo, y que cuando tu no estas nadie te extraña tanto como yo- dijo remus nervioso, nunca en su vida habia sido tan sincero como ahora hermione se quedo sin habla, eso era exactamente lo mismo que ella sentia por él. Cuando recupero la voz le dijo a remus en voz baja:  
  
-eso es lo mas bonito que me han dicho en toda mi vida, remus  
  
-y lo mas sincero que yo he dicho en mi vida- le dijo remus sonriendo  
  
-yo... no se que decir  
  
remus le sonrio "un silencio vale mas que mil palabras en el amor" penso para si mismo.  
  
-yo...tu sabes que yo tambien te quiero, mas que a nadie en el mundo, tu eres todo para mi yo no se que haria sin ti- le dijo hermione viendolo a los ojos  
  
remus tomo su mano  
  
-lo se, -le dijo con ternura "vamos, besala!" se decia a si mismo "ahora es tu oportunidad!"  
  
remus se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, pero....  
  
-remus!!hermione!!- grito ron  
  
los dos voltearon a ver a ron  
  
-esto es un biblioteca, no un campo de juegos!!! No grites!- le dijo madam prince enojada  
  
ron vio donde estaban remus y hermione y fue hacia ellos  
  
-vamos a ir a los jardines, vienen?  
  
-si -dijeron los dos  
  
remus estaba un poco molesto con ron, por haberle estropeado su momento, pero aun asi pudo avanzar algo, ahora hermione sabia lo que sentia por ella y el sabia que ella sentia lo mismo.  
  
Hermione tenia ganas de golpear a ron, estaba muy feliz con remus, todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad, y según ella y sus nervios, remus la iba a besar, tal vez estaba alucinando, pero estaba casi segura de que estuvo a punto de recibir un beso de remus, a punto.... todo por culpa de ron.... Lo bueno es q era probable que remus la intentara besar de nuevo... tendria que esperar  
  
*************** 1000 gracias a los que mandaron reviews y perdónenme por haberme tardado tanto  
  
catalina- que bueno que te guste mi fic! ( aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, sorry que no lo terminé antes  
  
herms malfoy: grascias por tus 2 reviews, lamento desilusionarte pero , sirius no va a salir en esta historia, es algo asi como un pequeño spoiler de OotP.... Y perdon que me terde tanto tiempo en actualizar, esque en la escuela tuve muchos examenes seguidos, un concurso de mate, 1000 tareas, unas bien merecidas vacaciones jeje!, etc (aparte de que mi compu estuvo en coma varios dias) pero alfin logre terminar el nuevo capitulo.  
  
Moony's G¡rl: gracias por tu consejo me fue super útil en este capitulo.  
  
Lady: herala: admitamoslo, esta es un super pareja.  
  
Marla: gracias (*1000)por tus reviews. aquí esta la continuacion de la historia que te gusta.  
  
Tonks: Me halagas!! Jaja... la vdd me encanta que me digan que mi fic es original! Gracias por el cumplido 


	9. CAPITULO 9

Hola! Ya regrese! Como han estado?  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedicaré a... todos los que lo lean espero que les guste  
  
Quiero que sepan que el día de hoy: domingo 11 de abril del año 2004 faltan tan solo 54 días para que salga la película de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Askaban  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione y Remus se empezaron a hacer muy cercanos con el tiempo. Siempre estaban juntos se notaba que se querían mucho. Había ocasiones en las que, durante una clase, Remus le tomaba la mano a Hermione y cuando se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojaba y la soltaba. Todos creían que eran novios.  
  
Llego Halloween este año iban a hacer un baile de disfraces para los de 4, 5, 6 ,7 año y solo podían entrar los que tuvieran pareja. Hermione quería que Remus la invitara al baile, y Remus solo tenia una chica en mente para que fuera su pareja, esa chica era Hermione. Remus prefería preguntárselo a Hermione a solas, así que una semana antes del baile, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban en la sala común y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamarla.  
  
-Hermione ven tantito- le dijo Remus poniéndose de pie  
  
-voy, pero ayudame a pararme no?- dijo Hermione extendiéndole su mano a Remus para que la tomara  
  
Remus le sonrió y le tomo su mano para ayudarla  
  
-gracias- dijo Hermione sin soltarle la mano  
  
-me acompañas a... a caminar?-dijo Remus  
  
-claro-dijo Hermione sonriéndole  
  
los dos caminaron de la mano a la salida y Remus la llevo a un salón vacío. se hizo un silencio entre ellos, Remus vio su mano y se dio cuenta de que no había soltado a Hermione, ella noto lo mismo pero no se soltaron  
  
-que sucede Remus?- pregunto Hermione "por que me trae aquí?" pensaba intrigada  
  
-esque... quería ... mmm... preguntarte si... este...quieres...ir conmigo al baile?- dijo Remus muy nervioso  
  
Hermione le sonrió  
  
-claro Remus- dijo Hermione y sin poder contenerse lo abrazo y le dio un beso Remus se sonrojo mucho  
  
-perdón- le dijo Hermione sonrojándose "es la segunda vez que pasa esto! Debes de controlarte Hermione" se dijo a sí misma  
  
-no importa, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando- le dijo Remus sonriendo  
  
Hermione se sonrojo mas al oír esto  
  
-bueno ya vamonos, los chicos han de estarse preguntando en donde estamos- dijo Remus ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione quien la tomo  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común (tomados de la mano) sus amigos empezaron a preguntarles a donde habían ido  
  
-a donde fueron?- pregunto ron  
  
-a un lugar- dijo Remus  
  
-uy y que hicieron?- pregunto ron  
  
-platicar- dijo Hermione  
  
-y ya son novios?- pregunto Harry que vio que estaban tomados de la mano -no.- dijo Remus- somos amigos  
  
-a bueno, y por eso están agarrados de las manos?- dijo ron  
  
-si, por eso- dijo Hermione  
  
Hermione estaba muy feliz porque Remus la había invitado, pero la felicidad le duró poco porque se acordó que tenían que llevar disfraces, así que fue con Remus a preguntarle que disfraz quería. Remus no se acordaba tampoco de ese detalle y como nunca había pensado en que disfraz ponerse, le contesto a Hermione lo primero que se le vino a la mente y en forma de broma.  
  
-yo quiero ser... un jedi!!- le dijo Remus riendo(n/a: recuerdan la película de "la guerra de las galaxias" mejor conocida como "star wars"... de ahí salió el jedi)  
  
-¿un jedi?... bueno, como quieras- le respondió Hermione  
  
-era broma, yo nose que disfraz puedo usar y tu?  
  
-jaja, pues tu no te verías tan mal como jedi, pero yo tampoco sé q ponerme  
  
-tu serás... la chava esa del traje blanco ¿como se llamaba?...- le dijo Remus  
  
-se llama Padme, ... como que te gusta star wars verdad?  
  
-jeje! se nota?... y a ti tmb te gusta no, si no, como es que sabes tanto de star wars?  
  
-pues porque a mis primos es encantan esas cosas y a mi un poco, aunque no me se la historia completa  
  
-quieres que te la cuente??  
  
-no... no me cambies el tema, de que te quieres disfrazar?- le pregunto Hermione sonriendo  
  
-ya te dije que de jedi!  
  
-oh! No que era broma?  
  
-ya lo pense mejor, y llegue a la conclusión de que si yo soy jedi, tu tendrás que ser Padme, y... yo digo que tú si que te verías bien así!(n/a: para los q no sepan, el traje blanco de Padme es un "poco" ajustado)  
  
-jajaja que gracioso, no ya, fuera de broma, de que nos vamos a disfrazar  
  
-es enserio, aparte quien más se va a disfrazar así? Y no son tan complicados los disfraces  
  
-mmm... esta bien, pero necesito un dibujo del disfraz para poder hacerlo -yo te los consigo  
  
Remus consiguió unos recortes de unas revistas y se los dio a Hermione. Entre los dos hicieron los disfraces y les quedaron muy bien.  
  
El día del baile, iban a ir a Hogsmeade por la mañana, pero ellos decidieron no ir. Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana en los jardines, y después Hermione y Ginny subieron a arreglarse y dejaron a ron, Remus y a Harry solos.  
  
-porque se van tan temprano?- pregunto Remus  
  
-para arreglarse- dijo Harry  
  
-pero si nada mas se vana poner el disfraz y ya!- dijo ron  
  
-pues si, pero así son ellas- dijo Harry  
  
-de que se van a disfrazar?- pregunto Remus  
  
-yo, de vampiro, sé que no es original pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa- dijo ron  
  
-yo me voy a disfrazar de samurai, y tu Remus?- dijo Harry  
  
-de jedi  
  
-wow! Que buena idea tuviste!- le dijo Harry  
  
-Sé que es un samurai, pero.. que demonios es un jedi!  
  
Harry y Remus se pusieron a explicarle todo sobre los jedi y tmb le explicaron de los samurai ya que tenia una idea equivocada de lo que eran. Los chicos siguieron platicando hasta un poco antes del baile y subieron rápidamente a cambiarse.  
  
A las 9 de la noche las chicas bajaron a la sala común para encontrarse con sus parejas. Hermione empezó a buscar a Remus (la sala estaba llena de gente), y en eso sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, volteo y vio a Remus sonriéndole, con su traje de jedi se veía muy bien, y cuando vio a Hermione se quedo sin habla.  
  
-Hermione, te ves muy linda- dijo Remus poniéndose colorado  
  
-gracias Remus- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.  
  
bueno nos vamos?- dijo Remus  
  
-eh, si- dijo Hermione  
  
Llegaron al gran salón, estaba decorado con calabazas gigantes, murciélagos, y en lugar de las mesas de las casas, había varias mesas más pequeñas. Todos traían disfraces muy originales, había muchos vampiros, unas cuantas momias, muchos heridos, etc. A Remus y a Hermione les preguntaban de que eran sus vestidos pero al final solo los de familia muggle entendían los disfraces. Muchos chicos se le quedaban viendo a Hermione, lo cual la hacia sentirse un poco incomoda. Remus, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se sentaron en una mientras Ron se iba con Susan a otra mesa. Harry y Ginny se pararon a bailar y Remus se quedo solo con Hermione.  
  
-quieres bailar?- le pregunto Hermione a Remus  
  
-no sé bailar- le contesto Remus  
  
-vamos! Yo te enseño- le dijo Hermione sonriendo  
  
-mmm... esta bien  
  
Hermione y Remus estuvieron bailando un buen rato. La música era movida, pero después pusieron una balada, Remus miro a Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo por la cintura, y la acerco a el. Estuvieron bailando muy pegados y cuando termino la canción seguían abrazados y con mucho pesar se separaron.  
  
-eh... quieres ir a caminar?- dijo Remus sonriendo  
  
-claro Remus  
  
Remus y Hermione salieron a los jardines y se sentaron detrás de unos arbustos.  
  
-sabes? A mí me encanta estar contigo- le dijo Remus a Hermione  
  
-a mi tmb me gusta estar contigo  
  
En ese momento Hermione y Remus se miraron a los ojos.  
  
Remus se fue acercando a Hermione  
  
-Remus, yo ...  
  
Pero él la cortó dándole un tierno beso.  
  
Al principió Hermione se quedó de piedra, pero luego respondió al beso y rodeó su cuello con los brazos mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
Se separaron y él sonrió. Hermione también lo hizo aunque muy roja. Lo abrazó y Remus la besó otra vez.  
  
-Hermione... yo....te amo- Dijo Remus.  
  
Hermione lo miró con ternura y lo besó.  
  
–También te amo Remus  
  
-Hermione ?-dijo Remus  
  
-si?  
  
-quieres ser mi novia?  
  
-claro Remus- dijo Hermione sonriendo  
  
Remus acaricio el cabello de la chica y la abrazo. En ese momento Hermione vio pasar una sombra y se asusto  
  
-que pasa?- le pregunto Remus  
  
-es que vi una sombra y me asuste  
  
-no te preocupes, estas conmigo y nada te va pasar- le dijo Remus  
  
-me vas a defender con tu espadita láser de jedi??- le pregunto Hermione en broma  
  
-claro! Que crees que es puro adorno??- le dijo Remus sonriendo  
  
uno de los arbustos que estaban cerca de ellos se movió  
  
-que fue eso?- le pregunto Hermione e Remus  
  
-eh... nose... tal vez sea...  
  
-BOOOO!!!!!!!!!- un vampiro salió del arbusto  
  
****flash back******  
  
Harry y Ginny se habían dado cuenta de que Remus y Hermione se habían ido y tardaban en regresar, y desidieron decirle a Ron.  
  
Ron fingió estar preocupado (sabia que debían estar "muy" bien) y les dijo que iba a buscarlos. Harry le dijo que no los interrumpiera, pero ron se negó.  
  
-que tal si están en problemas?- decía ron fingiendo preocupación  
  
-ya sabes que están bien, para que los buscas- le pregunto Ginny  
  
-pues esq ya se tardaron- le dijo ron  
  
-pero al rato regresan-le dijo Ginny  
  
-porfavor, déjenme ir a buscarlos  
  
-para que?- le pregunto Harry  
  
-esq los quiero asustar  
  
-que cruel eres- le dijo Ginny  
  
-bueno ya me voy a buscarlos  
  
Ron salió y no tardo mucho en encontrarlos, se estaban besando y pendo asustarlos en ese momento pero penso en que tal vez no le harían caso. Se tuvo que esperar un buen rato porque parecía que estaban pegados. Cuando terminaron de besarse, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, espero otro poco y después salto y grito BOOO!  
  
*****fin flash back******  
  
Hermione se asusto, grito y abrazo a Remus  
  
-Ron que haces aquí?- le preguntó Remus  
  
-jajaja!... asustando a tu novia  
  
-que gracioso! – le dijo Hermione enojada  
  
-no te enojes, yo te veo muy feliz aquí con Remus, no hay motivo de enojarse  
  
-nos espiaste!...te voy a matar ron!- le dijo Hermione enojada  
  
ron corrió antes de que Hermione pudiera matarlo  
  
-lo voy a matar!- dijo Hermione enojada  
  
-pero tranquilízate, si quieres yo te ayudo después a matarlo pero no te enojes conmigo!  
  
Hermione le sonrío y lo beso  
  
Después de un rato regresaron al baile. A la media noche, el baile terminó y todos subieron a sus dormitorios.  
  
Para Remus y para Hermione ese fue el mejor día de sus vidas  
  
**************************** Les gusto????  
  
Mándenme reviews con su opinión y con sugerencias de lo que pueda poner en próximos capítulos  
  
Launigsiae:... mmm... que bueno que te guste mi fic... (al menos eso entendí yo) aunque tu review fue corto, me gusto!  
  
Herms malfoy: Gracias por ser tan comprensiva y bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ¡porfin los uní!! 


End file.
